Junjou In Wonderland
by AnimeAddikt93
Summary: The Junjou Romantica version of Alice in Wonderland. Includes all couples plus Aikawa. Lol very cute XD


Author's Note: This was especially fun! Enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica or any of its characters. Also I do not own Alice in Wonderland

JUNJOU IN WONDERLAND

I ran to the bookstore and grabbed the last issue of The Kan. I was so excited and needed to read it right away that I bolted to the nearest park. In the shade of a big tree where the cherry blossoms bloomed I sat down and opened my book. All the running had made me tired though. So I sat on my book for fear of it being stolen and closed my heavy eyes.

Just so you know my name is Misaki Takahashi. I'm 19 years old. Currently I live at my brother's best friend's house. I've developed a sort of…relationship with him. Just sayin'.

I walked into the house where I live with Usagi-san. "Usagi-san! I'm home!" No answer. He must be in the office. I took the stairs two at a time, but when I opened the office door…no Usagi. I checked every other room in the house and began to panic. Usagi said he had no plans today. I had to go look for him.

I opened the front door only to trip and fall. But I didn't hit the ground I kept going in some giant dark hole. Darkness surrounded me and weird shapes floated by at times. I finally hit the ground landing on my butt.

When I dusted myself off I noticed I was in a light blue suit with a white tie. I knew it was way too expensive for me to own and I definitely wasn't wearing anything like this earlier! I looked around but there was only one doorway.

"I guess there's only one way to go…" I walked forward into a room with a potion on the table. All it said was "Drink me!" and nothing else. "It doesn't even have any nutrition facts. Who in their right mind would drink this?"

I looked down at the very tiny door in front of me. The room smelled like Usagi-san. Maybe he'd been here. And to get out did he drink this potion? If so I had to see if he was okay. So I downed the potion in one sip and suddenly everything was huge! Wait! I shrunk! I ran through the keyhole in the door only to end up in a deep dark forest.

I found a cigarette butt on the ground and took it as a sign. I was on the right trail! Usagi-san had been here! I ran ahead as fast as I could. Until I looked up in a tree at a familiar pair of eyes. KAMIJOU-DEMON!

He appeared in a pink and purple striped suit with that demonic smile of his. For whatever reason he was wearing cat ears and gloves that looked like paws. I couldn't stop myself from laughing.

"Enough!" He threw a book at me that hit me square in the forehead. "You want to know where the silver rabbit is don't you?" I nodded. He hopped down from the tree and walked over. "Well I saw him walk in the direction of the tea party."

"Tea party? Where is that?" I rubbed my head. Jeez what was his problem?

"SHUT UP AND LET ME TELL YOU! THIS IS THE PART WHERE YOU STAND HERE AND LISTEN!" He looked pretty funny laughing in those cat ears. No way I was getting hit again.

"Okay,okay. I'm sorry." What an impatient person.

"Go straight and turn right. Don't be too late!" He disappeared after that. Rubbing my head I walked to a break in the path.

"Right." I turned right and walked into a huge garden with a large table in the middle. On the table was a giant cup and at the head of the table was a man in a tall top hat.

"Hello Misaki! I've been waiting!" This looked like a guy I recognized. That guy always in Kamijou-demon's office. "I am Miyagi. The mad hatter. I don't enjoy this title very much…but I'm allowed to smoke on the job." He sipped his tea and motioned for me to sit down. "Oi! Shinobu-chan get up!"

Something rose out of the giant cup placed on the table. It was a boy with mouse ears on who looked very sleepy. I take it that this was Shinobu. He yawned.

"Ah, Misaki is here. We here you are looking for the silver rabbit." Shinobu stretched. "Well he came this way not to long ago. He was looking for you."

"Yes he told us it was your anniversary and you never came home! You might have some explaining to do!" Miyagi slammed his tea down. "But first we must have cake for this wondrous occasion!" This just kept getting weirder and weirder.

Shinobu retreated back into his cup while I was forced to eat a piece of cake. "Where did Usagi-san go?" I was losing time.

"Ah, the silver rabbit went that way!" Miyagi the mad hatter pointed. You will run into a centipede. You can ask him for further directions.

"Thank you so much!" I ran ahead and up a path covered in toadstools. I saw a centipede or rather that guy Nowaki from the flower shop dressed like a caterpillar/centipede thing on a giant mushroom.

"Um, Mr. Centipede sir….have you seen Usa—the silver rabbit?"

"Oh yes of course! He want that way!" Nowaki answered.

"Nowaki!" The Kamijou-demon/Cheshire cat appeared holding his cat ears. "You aren't supposed to out rightly tell him! Your lines where it could be this way or it could be that way! Not he went that way!" Kamijou-demon suddenly remembered the cat ears and put them on.

"Oh yeah! Sorry Hiro-san!" Kamijou-demon slapped himself in the head and walked away. I just continued on until I made it to a clearing with a huge thrown in the middle.

Aikawa sat on the thrown flipping through a deck of cards. Usagi stood by with bunny ears on and a red suit. He looked kinda cute like that.

"Usagi-san!" I tried to run over but was blocked by Sumi who was dressed like a card for some reason. "Sumi! What gives?" He didn't say anything.

"You are hereby tried with giving Usami Akihiko writer's block." Aikawa said into a microphone. "The penalty shall be death." WHAT!

"I didn't do anything Aikawa!" This was so stupid.

"My name is The Queen of Hearts!" She stood up. "Because of you the next Junai manga isn't out so I must get rid of you!" WHAT! OH MY GOD!

"Usagi-san! Help!" I ran from Sumi as he chased me with that new awesome knife I saw on an infomercial. Usagi looked up from his laptop.

"Misaki!" He ran over and picked me up. Holding me to his chest he gave me a long passionate kiss.

"Aw! That is adorable!" Aikawa…er The Queen of Hearts yelled. "Oh my gosh!" She leaned forward blushing. "You two are sooo cute together!"

Usagi grabbed my arm and ran away with me. We didn't get far before he decided to molest me behind some tree in the forest.

I heard someone calling my name. I groggily opened my eyes to see the sun was setting and a worried Usagi was standing in front of me. I was still sitting on my copy of The Kan. It was…a dream. Well it was a weird one.

"Oh…sorry Usagi-san I feel asleep under this tree after running here. I didn't mean to worry you." He held his hand out and I took it.

"Let's just walk home together." Honestly I've never been happier to see Usagi-san my silver haired rabbit. All was well. I looked across the street and saw a familiar face. The mouse.

"Shinobu!" I yelled and pointed. He just look at me questioningly and walked on. So that was his real name. Huh. Odd. But my life was odd. So I clutched Usagi's arm and walked close to him knowing he'd take it the wrong way and attack me when I got home. It's good to get back to the normal things.


End file.
